Where Ever You Will Go
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: Ash's thoughts on Dawn


Ash laid on the hospital bed staring at the white ceiling in a daze. He could feel himself slipping away from reality as the nurses and doctors worked on him. The doctor was saying something, his mouth was moving but Ash couldn t hear him, he was too far away.  
>Ash couldn t help but let his thoughts drift toward the blue haired girl that he had been travelling with.<p>So lately, I've been wondering Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own?<p>

She was sitting in the cafeteria, just staring into a cup of coffee. She was just stirring her spoon around the cooling liquid as one hand cupped her chin while staring off into space. Ash sat down across from her. He reached out to her but his hand went through her cheek. Taking his hand back, he noticed that she had turned her head to see Brock walking toward her.

If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Ash stood up when he saw Brock kneel down in front of her. Tears began to fill her blue eyes as she shook her head before she bolted up from her seat. The coffee spilled out onto the table, creating interesting patterns but she just ignored it as she brushed past Brock and hurried out of the cafeteria. Ash looked at Brock only to see that he had his head bowed as he fought to hold back his tears but failed as tear slipped down cheek. Ash reached out and touched Brock s shoulder before leaving the cafeteria, not seeing Brock had turned his head to see who had touched him.

And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall It would fall upon us all Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you

Misty and May were sobbing as they hugged each other from where they were sitting on the plastic chairs. They couldn t believe this was happening but it was and it wasn t a nightmare. Delia was standing at the window with a dazed look on her face. She couldn t cry. Professor Oak was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder as he continued to look through the window too. It was the last thing they had ever expected it was just meant to be a simple task.

If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Dawn arrived at the window. She looked in with blank eyes, looking toward Delia; she saw heartbreak in the older woman eyes before she looked away and pushed the swinging doors open to stand next to the only boy who had given her a chance who had shown her what it was like to love with all your heart.  
>The nurses and doctors just moved to the sides as they allowed the girl to walk over to their patient. They knew that there was nothing else they could but only pray for a miracle they weren t sure that was going to come.<br>Dawn reached his body, Ash watched from the corner of his room before he moved closer when he saw that Dawn had bent down. Watching, he saw her place a kiss on his still lips and touched his own when he felt a tingling sensation. Dawn moved her lips to his ear and Ash felt his eyes widen when he heard what she had to tell him.  
>With a soft sob, Dawn turned on her heels and ran out of the room away from the dying body of the man she loved.<p>

Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love

She ran, ran into the rain, thunder and lightening. She ignored everyone calling her name, everyone that tried to pull her back. Ash just followed her wherever she went because that when he knew that he would always follow her no matter what. That was his job, to protect her and to love her no matter what.

I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

Dawn landed on the grass, near a lake breathing heavily from her running and from holding back her tears, her emotions before she looked out toward the lake only to see a misty figure above it. It hovered for a moment but disappeared when Dawn turned her back on it. No more, she wasn t going to follow them anymore as far as she was concerned, the world could go to hell for what they have taken from her.

If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Why? Why did you have to do this? Dawn screamed into the night sky as her anger finally burst through the shock that had encased her in an icy shell. Why did you have to take him away from me? Dawn Ash knelt down in front of her, despite the fact that she couldn t see him.  
>Why did you have to leave me? Dawn whispered as tears finally broke free and ran down her cheeks in rivets. We were so close I ll always be here, here in your heart. He touched her heart only for Dawn s to look at her chest before looking up in front of her. Ash smiled before he reached over and kissed her softly on the lips.<br>I love you never doubt that

If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go

Closing his eyes, Ash felt him slip away from reality, away from the pain away from Dawn.

The End

Song: Where Ever You Will Go by The Calling this was inspired by a talk between me and my sister. 


End file.
